All about us
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Luces verdes y rojas salían de las varitas.El castillo prácticamente estaba destruido.El y yo corríamos por nuestras vidas.Nuestro objetivo poder escapar.-CRUCIO.-grito una voz a lo lejos dando conmigo-¡No!-escuche gritar a Draco. Songficc letra de tATu.


**_¡Hola!_**

_Se nota que vuelvo al fandom de HP. Bueno, vengo con un nuevo dramione, one-shoot y algo trágico. Se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba t.A.T.u y al minuto siguiente me encontré escribiendo. La canción que aparece es del dueto que acabo de mencionar la canción seria "All about us". _

_**Nota-**Para mi amiga **Ode-Chan** por su cumple años. ¡FELICIDADES AMIGA! Se que el regalo esta atrasado y se que no es lo que pediste... pero tómalo como un aperitivo. XD_

_**Disclaimer-**Harry Potter Saga le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama es MÍA. Y la canción a t.A.T.u._

**_¡Ahora si... a leer!_**

* * *

_**-All about us-**_

La guerra finalmente había estallado y los dos bandos se enfrentaban a duelo. Luces verdes y rojas salían de las varitas. El castillo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y los alrededores se hacían añicos con el paso de los segundos. Todo a la vista eran borrones de figuras corriendo, pidiendo ayuda y defendiéndose. El sonido de fondo era atronador.

Tenia un sentimiento de culpa por el haber dado la espalda a mis amigos. Pero ellos me la habían dado a mi, mejor dicho a nosotros. Ellos ya no confiaban en mi. Me dolía. Pero si ellos no lo aceptaban yo no dejaría de luchar por lo que quería y eso era al lado de Draco. Corríamos por nuestras vidas. Todo a nuestro alrededor era borroso y confuso. De vez en cuando parábamos para lanzar hechizos a los mortifagos pero nuestro objetivo principal era salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts para llegar al pueblo y desaparecernos muy lejos de la guerra.

-¡Vamos Hermione!-gritaba Draco impulsándome a correr mas rápido hacia las afueras, me tenia de la mano y por lo tanto casi me arrastraba ya que el era mas alto que yo por lo tanto me sacaba ventaja y mis pulmones estaban llegando a su limite.-Vamos amor casi llegamos.-me dijo casi sin aliento.

-Si.-fue lo único que pude decir pero mas bien sonó como un gemido de cansancio. Entonces caí al suelo sin querer al segundo siguiente. En ese momento no muy lejos de nosotros dos mortifagos se encontraban y acto siguiente nos vieron. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Sectumsempra.-grito apuntando la varita a uno de los dos mortifagos y este cayo.

-Desmaius.-grite en dirección al otro parándome del piso sosteniéndome el costado pero este fue mas rápido y se protegió.

-Confundo.-grito Draco a mi lado, pero la maldita figura negra lo evito.

-Diffindo.-grite ansiosa y esta vez si cayo. Draco me tomo de la mano y seguimos corriendo a las afueras.

.

.

_They say, they dont trust _

_You, me, we, us _

_So, well fall If we must _

_Cause its you, me and its all about, its all about_

_Its all about us. (all about us)_

.

.

Un poco mas, solo un poco mas por correr y estaríamos en las afueras para poder desaparecer. Si, casi llegábamos a nuestro destino esperado.  
Pero lamentablemente algo tuvo que pasar.

-CRUCIO.-grito una voz a lo lejos dando conmigo y haciéndome estremecer de dolor.

-¡Noooo!-escuche gritar a Draco. Yo no sabia quien me había atacado. De seguro un mortifago pero las lagrimas nublaban mi vista y el dolor era insoportable.-NO HAGAS ESTO PADRE. PARA.-grito un Draco con una mezcla de dolor, rabia y tristeza.

A lo lejos escuche que esa voz que ahora sabia que era el señor Malfoy gritar de nuevo un crucio. Una corriente de dolor mas insoportable me llego. Aumentando cada momento.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.-tuve que gritar de dolor mientras escuchaba la risa cruel de mi atacante.

-Ni te atrevas Draco. Jaj, eres una basura. Ya no eres mi hijo.. no se como pudiste.. revolcarte con esa. Pero te advierto si intentas atacarme ella morirá.-dijo la voz que me torturaba arrastrando las palabras con placer.

-AHHHHHH.-grite de nuevo esta vez como mucho mas dolor, a la próxima seguro que ni tendría voz para gritar.

-Entonces.. no me dejas.. opción. Avada Kedavra.-grito. Draco. ¡N0!

.

.

_If they hurt you, they hurt me too _

_So well rise up, wont stop _

_And its all about _

_Its all about_

_Its all about us (all about us)_

.

.

En ese momento deje de sentir el pulsante dolor. Ya no era torturada, el dolor se reducía y mi vista se aclaraba. Aun así sentía que en cualquier momento el cansancio vencería y me desmayaría. Ahora que tenia mas o menos mis cinco sentidos de vuelta.. una sensación de ansiedad lleno mi cuerpo y mi alma. Draco. ¿Que paso? No, no.

-Hermione.-dijo una voz ronca cerca de mi. Intente ver como pude y era el. ¡Por Merlín!

-¡Draco!-grite como pude y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Aunque tuviera un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo y doliera hasta hacerme llorar iría donde el.

-No te muevas.-dijo el acercándose a mi tomándome en brazos. Su voz a pesar de sonar preocupada.. sonaba ronca, rota y melancólica. Aun así no podía ver bien.

-Si tu estas aquí, significa que... -empece a decir con voz raposa y preocupada por el.

-Si.. lo mate.-dijo el con una voz carente de emoción. No supe que decir. El dolor aun seguía en mi y eso hacia que no pudiera pensar del todo.-Tengo miedo Hermione.-me confeso.. toque su rostro a ciegas, note que estaba llorando y lo abrace.

-Yo lo.. siento.-le dije aun con voz rasposa. Y lo sentía, por el que sufría.

-No importa.-dijo el recomponiéndose.-Eras tu o el y fuiste tu. Tenemos que irnos.. correr.. tenemos.. que.. desaparecernos.-dijo el confuso y al mismo tiempo claro.

Nos levantamos ambos con ayuda de los dos y nos tomamos de las manos.

-Te amo Draco.-fue lo único y lo mas importante que paso por mi mente en aquellos momentos. El solo asintió con la cabeza y beso mis labios apenas en un rose. Para luego abrazarme un rato largo. Tratando de olvidar todo y yo lo abrace con igual sentimiento aunque agonizara de dolor queriendo que el dejara de sufrir. Su bienestar era mas importante para mi.

-Lista.-dijo el y yo asentí.

Desaparecimos justo a tiempo. Ya que en el ultimo segundo al menos yo pude ver como una señora de pelo rubio platinado... corría hacia su esposo mortifago caído.

.

.

_They dont know, They cant see _

_Who we are _

_Fear is the enemy _

_Hold on tight, hold on to me cause tonight _

_Its all about us, its all about, all about us._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
